


Protecting Jeff

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Ryan, Greg, Jeff, and Chip are touring together in Oklahoma when bad weather hits





	1. #2 Middles

After a show the boys would go to the local bar, to have a few drinks and unwind. Tonight Mother Nature had other plans, which included scaring a young improv performer. 

As they were boarding their tour bus the emergency sirens went off. Jeff sat on the floor of the bus, contoured himself into the tightest ball he could, put his hands over the back of his neck, and rocked. 

Ryan, Chip, and Greg knew that the best they could do for Jeff was to surround Jeff, have him in the middle of their ball and calmly whisper that he was okay.

“You’re okay, kitten,” Greg whispered to Jeff. “You’re in the middle of us now; nothing is going to hurt you” Greg whispered. The guys held on to each other until they got to the hotel.


	2. #3 Ends

When they reached the end of their destination, the hotel, the threat of a tornado and severe storms had come to a quiet end. Jeff, once he felt safe, unhinged himself. Once the anxiety and adrenaline left Jeff’s body he felt nauseous and exhausted, barley able to put one foot in front of the other. With support from Ryan and Chip on either side of him the boys guided him slowly to his room in order for him to lay down and get some rest.


	3. #4 Insides

Greg grabbed Jeff’s hotel room key from his wallet and opened the door while Ryan and Chip led Jeff inside.

“Okay, Jeff,” Ryan said. “Everything is okay now, let’s get you into bed.” 

“Don’t leave me,” Jeff said quietly.

“I promise were not going to leave you alone. We’ll go to our rooms and change into something more comfortable, but one of us will always be here.”

Ryan saw the relief in Jeff’s eyes.

It may not be the most comfortable sleep they would have, but if it made Jeff feel better then so be it.


	4. #69. Thunder

Even though the threat of tornadoes had passed there was still a storm on the horizon which still didn’t sit well with Jeff. After Chip and Greg returned from their rooms, Ryan quickly went to his to change. He took a look outside and could see the dark clouds creeping in the west. He just prayed that he would get dress and make it back to Jeff’s room before the first clap of thunder happened. For some reason Jeff sought Ryan out during storms.


	5. #68. Lightening

“Shit,” Ryan said out loud as the first cracker of thunder hit. He was at Jeff’s door racing to get back before that happened or worse a lightening streaked across the sky.

“Where’s Ryan,” Jeff cried, freaked out.

“Let me the fuck in,” Ryan screamed from the other side of the door.

Once in, Ryan found Jeff hovering between the bed and the wall, trying to hide from the storm.

“It’s okay Jeff, I’m here buddy. I’m right here now.”

“I’m scared Ryan, I’m…..” Jeff ran to the bathroom and threw up.”


	6. #70. Storm

The storm was over before anyone knew it. The dark clouds changed into sunshine and blue skies with white puffy clouds. Once the storm was over and the adrenalin out of his system, Jeff had fallen asleep, on his bed in Ryan’s arms, knowing that Ryan would always keep him safe during the storm. While Chip and Greg busied themselves with the television, Jeff and Ryan enjoyed a nice nap.


End file.
